


I never stop loving you

by PParkyy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Get back together, Happy, Posie Endgame, Sex, can't stay away from each other, cuddling and talking, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PParkyy/pseuds/PParkyy
Summary: Penelope has mysterious training in the middle of the night and Josie can't stop herself to worry about Penelope. But what happens when Josie finds Penelope angry and sad in the gym? Is she going to ignore her? Or will she accept her feelings?(I suck at summary so come have a look !)
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	I never stop loving you

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I rewrite this fic in English and there it is! Sorry for all the mistakes you will find English isn't my first language and I just start to write in English. I hope you enjoy the story!

Penelope had been training harder in class, in her free time, in recent months, and despite MG's many questions on the subject, no one knew what drove Park to work so hard. One night as Penelope snuck out of the mansion, Josie, gnawed by anxiety and curiosity, couldn't help but follow her. And she was more than surprised when she discovered Penelope in full combat training with Caroline, her mother. Training that left no respite for the Park who impressed Josie with her skill. She knew that Pen' was a great witch but she could see that the young woman had developed real fighting techniques, techniques that could rival Hope's. However, her concern did not leave her and she tried not to worry about the Park because it was a constant reminder that they were no longer together, but nothing helped. Her spirit always brought her back to Penelope. That night it was with a head full of questions that Josie returned to the manor, why had her mother been training Penelope in the middle of the night for three months now? Despite all her efforts and her magic Penelope could no longer hide her dark circles and Josie's secret worry increased day by day. 

One afternoon while walking past the gym Josie heard screams of rage and what she saw split her heart. Penelope Park, with her hands covered in blood, was beating a punching bag with her face drowned in a torrent of tears. The witch struck harder and harder, but when the sinister sound of a broken bone reached Josie's ears, she intervened. The raven-haired girl's cry of suffering brought her out of her torpor and suddenly it was as if she knew exactly what she had to do. The Saltzman slowly approached Penelope who, despite the pain, hadn't stopped hitting the bag. She hadn’t heard her approach. Josie took the opportunity to gently come and imprison her in his arms and bring her back against her. She placed her head in the hollow of the Park's neck, her arms closing around the witch's abdomen. Penelope immediately recognized the arms that embraced her and her fists fell softly down her body. Her rage disappeared, giving way to sadness and pain. Josie did not let her go for a second, instead, she tightened her embrace. She had missed holding the Park in her arms terribly, much more than she wanted to admit to herself. But Josie couldn't stop her heart from racing, and for once she didn't fight her feelings anymore, she gently placed her lips on the boxer's neck. This kiss reasoned like electroshock for Penelope who saw all her barriers collapse, she couldn't stand being away from Josie anymore, her heart was getting more painful every day. So at that moment she had not known how to be strong and unshakeable, no, at that moment she had dropped the mask of the insensitive Penelope Park. Her sobs so long held back finally escaped and she collapsed to her knees accompanied in her fall by Josie who refused to let her go. The siphon felt her heartbreak before the sadness of the emerald-eyed witch. She tenderly brought her head to the hollow of her neck without ever ceasing to caress her hair. Penelope felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't care, all she cared about was the girl hugging her with a tenderness she never thought she'd know again. She clung desperately to the Saltzman, she needed to feel her against her, her perfume reassuring her. Josie's arms missed her terribly, and after a few minutes she was already more soothed. Josie, who felt the witch relaxing a little, took the opportunity to whisper softly in the hollow of her ear the voice full of emotions.

-Pen, What’s wrong ? Talk to me. She took the witch's hands between her fingers and whispered a healing spell.

The nickname Josie used created a soft warmth in the belly of the Park and at that moment she knew she could not continue to keep the secret if the beautiful brunette asked her again. Then she savored again the feeling of Josie against her, her delicate fingers in her hair, the presence of her perfume, and the tenderness she felt through her embrace. She couldn't bring herself to confess the truth to her, not yet, and she had to walk away. But no matter how hard she tried, it was in vain, she couldn't manage to be so far away from the beautiful siphon, she wanted to be able to tell her how much she loved her, that everything she did was always for her, but she couldn't do it. The Park took a deep breath filling her lungs with the sweet scent of the Saltzman and let out the tight throat. 

-I'm sorry, Josie. You know, in spite of everything that seems to be happening, I lov... But she stopped suddenly, no she couldn't tell her, it would make it even more painful.

Josie didn't understand the apology but her face suddenly froze when the Park's phrase hit her. She realized that Penelope had just let a declaration almost slip out. The Saltzman was sure it was what it was all about, she may have been dreaming about it, but her heart didn't doubt it and her eyes filled with emotion. She had done everything she could to try to forget Penelope, but the young woman haunted every one of her thoughts. And the Park had almost confessed to her that she still loved her? Josie unconsciously tightened her embrace on the beautiful witch. Penelope knew it, she had to move away or she would no longer be able to resist. It was with a heavy heart that she straightened up, her deep green eyes immediately meeting those of the beautiful witch she never stopped loving. Millions of emotions could be read in their eyes, sadness, fear, desire, adoration but above all love, pure love. Their faces came imperceptibly closer, they had no control, their breaths mingled, their lips begging to meet again. Penelope crossed the last few inches that separated them to delicately place her lips on the corner of Josie's lips. This simple contact left them shivering. It was with great effort that the Park backed away, God she would like to get lost on Josie's lips but she had no right to do so, she was the one who had ended their relationship even if it meant breaking her own heart. Josie understood her retreat but she can no longer bear to see her destroy herself day by day and she needs her terribly. 

So for once in her life she did what she really wanted to do, and without thinking any further she lured the witch against her. Her hands came to lovingly caress Penelope's cheeks and her lips gently moved closer to the Park's, brushing them gently. Their eyes met again, and Penelope read in them the envy and love of the siphon, they were the perfect reflection of her own and she gave up all resistance. Josie crossed the distance between them and took hold of the beautiful witch's lips. The kiss was sweet and filled with a unique tenderness that made the two witches' hearts explode with happiness. They had been dreaming about it for months, but the sensation was even more delicious than anything they could have imagined. Penelope didn't try to restrain herself any longer and she grabbed Josie's face in her hands for a passionate kiss. Josie was exhilarated by the Park's embrace and sensually bit her counterpart's lip, provoking a groan of pleasure. Josie took the opportunity to make their tongues meet in a frenzied dance. The world around them no longer mattered, and Josie was carried away by her desire, and she laid down Penelope to the gym floor. The raven-haired girl smiled mischievously at her lover’s behavior and for any answer Josie sensually bit her lip. She knew that this gesture drives Penelope completely crazy and immediately the eyes of the Park blackened with desire, she mocked to control herself and she could no longer resist the Saltzman and her feelings. Josie perceived the last resistance of her beautiful witch disappearing, and she displayed a dazzling smile. Their lips met in a feverish kiss, Penelope's hands, which until then had held Josie's waist tightly, passed under the fabric barrier of her T-shirt that separated her from that precious skin. Under the caress Josie let out several moans. Exhilarated by this marvelous melody Penelope reversed their position totally dominating the Saltzman who laughed, amused by the behavior of the Park she knew to be very...ferocious. At Josie's vision a sunny smile on her lips, her cheeks rosy with excitement and embarrassment, and her eyes filled with desire Penelope's lips stretched in a loving smile. She leaned over Josie and laid a myriad of kisses along the neck of her beautiful siphon, her teeth nibbling on Josie's impulse point that she knew by heart. Her bite drew a long moan of pleasure from the siphon, making a victorious smile bloom on the Park's lips, proud to see Josie surrender to her. The Saltzman, who felt the arrogant smile against her skin, could not help but growl slightly before firmly grasping her lover's face and crushed her lips against those of her torturer. Josie took advantage of the languid kiss to bring Penelope's body closer to hers, and she slipped her hands under her lover's shirt, her fingers eagerly running through those curves she cherished so much. She sensually scratched the brunette's body, savoring the thrill her gestures gave to her witch. Without wasting any time, Josie lifted the piece of cloth, revealing a black sports bra and firm, perfectly designed abs. At this vision, the eyes of the Saltzman darkened and she licked her lips in anticipation, she found the brunette with the skin hauled terribly sexy. Penelope smiled proudly at the effect and excitement she saw in Josie's eyes and she couldn't refrain from teasing her beautiful witch. 

-Do you see anything you like, JoJo? The Park accompanied her line with a wink that made Josie blush. 

She took advantage of the Saltzman's condition to apply the same treatment to the top she was wearing, revealing a red lace bra. Fuck, the fine lingerie on the witch was driving her crazy and she could already feel her throat drying out and a soft warmth spreading to the hollow of her belly. It was Josie's turn to have fun with her effect and she mentally congratulated herself on her choice, she knew that the Park loved sets like this on her, especially the red ones. The attraction between the two witches was almost palpable and they couldn't resist one more minute to stuck their bodies on fire. The sensation of naked skin took a deep sigh of pleasure from both of them. Penelope's caresses on Josie's body gathered more and more moans and when her tongue came to titillate the top of her lovers' breasts she was greeted by a groan of pleasure and the nails of the Saltzman stuck in her back snatched a groan from her. Josie moans loudly at the touch of her lover’s tongue. Penelope did not take her eyes off the face reddened by the pleasure of her lover who under the torture of her tongue had closed her eyes and bitten her lips to try to contain her moaning. Josie abruptly brought the Park back to her for a burning kiss, she planted her eyes in those of her lover and breathlessly began to caress Penelope's lips with her fingertips, whispering her voice full of desire.

-Your room, now.

Penelope had a smug smirk on her lips, her eyes darkened by envy, answered in a husky voice that made the Saltzman shiver.

-At your command, JoJo. 

She raised Josie with an ease that surprised her, the sport had obviously more than paid and at the sight of Penelope's tense biceps, Josie could not help but caress them sensually. The Park didn't let herself be distracted from her goal by Josie's kisses and caresses on her body and teleported them to her room. Josie's legs were wrapped around the raven-haired girl's waist, their lips joined, and it was in this position that they appeared in the middle of the room. Penelope led them to her bed never breaking their passionate embrace. Josie frustrated not to be able to touch Penelope took the ascendant and magically made her lover's brassiere disappear. Satisfied she leaned sensually on the chest so coveted and without ever taking her eyes off it, began to taste the perfection lying before her that she had missed so much.

-Um...Fuck.. Jo. Moans the Park under the attentions of Josie's tongue. 

Penelope gave up all resistance when the Saltzman took one of her breasts between her lips and the other in the hollow of her palm. The witch tried to hold back her moans but Josie was skilled and she could no longer hold them back. The Park lured the siphon into a loving kiss that left her staggering. Penelope took the opportunity to magically make her beautiful siphon's jeans disappear. 

-You're cheating Park. Josie laughed.

-And you love it, JoJo. Penelope replied confidently while caressing the bare legs that were offered to her.

-Um...Pen. Moaned for all answers the siphon.

The raven-haired girl put her hands on the perfect ass of the Saltzman and caressed her possessively, making Josie shiver. Josie loved her possessive side that was awakening in Penelope during their moment of passion, it only made her sexier. Josie took advantage of the Park's caresses before reversing their position and placing her legs around her lover. Josie, guided by her desire, began to press her intimacy against Penelope's lower abdomen. Penelope growled with excitement at the behavior of her lover and the feeling of her moisture against her skin. Penelope had plenty of time to admire the body that for her represented absolute perfection. The husky voice of desire and adoration she straightened up and whispered against the ear of the Saltzman.

-You're terribly beautiful.

Josie moans with Penelope's breath against her neck and blushes, but she doesn't let herself be distracted too long trying to keep control. She was always sensitive to Penelope's compliment, especially when she saw all the envy in the beautiful green orbs that made such an effect on her. She made the Park's pants disappear. Penelope raised an eyebrow, her smug smirk at the corner of her lips.

-Didn't you talk about cheating, JoJo? 

-Shut up Park. Josie replied amused. 

She didn't give her lover time to retort and put a kiss on her lips, her body collapsed to hers in the same movement. The hands caressed the curves, breasts, thighs. At the feeling of Josie's hand on the inside of her thigh, Penelope moaned more strongly. Josie smiled proudly, the Park wasn't the loudest of them all and she always savored every one of her whimpers. Josie made her hips wave against the thigh of her beautiful witch, tearing more and more sighs out of them. Josie felt Penelope's hands grasping her hips firmly to reverse their position, the Park dominating Josie. The Saltzman then had plenty of time to admire Penelope's athletic body and she bit her lower lip at the sight of this perfection. Her gesture made the Park growl, and without taking her eyes off her lover, she slowly lowered herself down her body.

-You're driving me crazy Josie.  
She punctuated her sentence with a bite on Josie's hip who groaned under the sensation of Penelope's lips sucking her skin and leaving a bright red mark. She whimpers loudly as her lover's hand slipped under her underwear and landed against her intimacy. The Park passed two fingers along the soaked intimacy of the siphon that arched beneath her at this gesture.

-Um... I missed you so much, Josie.  
She accompanied her words with a more forceful caress on the witch's mount of Venus, who was panting with pleasure. The Park moaned with excitement at the sensation of the Saltzman totally soaked against her fingers.

-You're so wet, JoJo. Penelope displayed her mischievous smile.

-Penelope..Moaned Josie who was struggling to formulate her thoughts assailed by this feeling of pleasure. 

Penelope slid the underwear along Josie's long legs, leaving her naked between her arms. She had missed holding her so much. She anchored her emerald eyes in those of the siphon and lowered her lips to her intimacy, her tongue wrapped around her pleasure button, making Josie arch against her mouth. Josie had thrown her head back and her breathing was irregular, she couldn't take it anymore she needed to feel the Park. 

-Pen...Um...I need.... Josie couldn't finish her sentence which ended in a long moan of pleasure when the Park took between her lips her bundle of nerves which she tried to suck slowly, torturing Josie, her eyes never leaving Josie face reddened by the pleasure.

-Tell me what you want, Josie. 

-Fuck Pen... Um... I...I.. want you to fuck me. Moan Josie.

-Of course my love. Smiles the Park who speeds up the movement of her tongue.

The Saltzman completely lost her footing under the expert tongue of her lover, she could no longer hold back her moans, which rose more and more loudly in the room to Penelope's delight. Penelope introduced two fingers into the soaked intimacy without stopping her gentle torture. Her other hand came to Josie's to intertwine their fingers tenderly. Josie screamed with pleasure when she felt Penelope's fingers penetrate her at once. The Park shaded by Josie's reactions accelerated the movement of her fingers, pushing deeper and deeper into Josie, she felt the walls of her lover clench around her fingers and Josie slipped into an abyss of pleasure. Penelope felt the hands of her love pull her up and crushed their lips in a passionate kiss interrupted by Josie's groans. The Park felt her own excitement overwhelming her at the sight of Josie gasping for pleasure beneath her fingers and she sharply bit the Saltzman's pulse point. She felt the witch tightening around her fingers and her body arching deliciously against her. Josie's face was ravaged by the pleasure and she reached the orgasm in a powerful scream of pleasure that Penelope captured in her mouth. Josie was struck by the power of her orgasm and she fell breathlessly back to the mattress. Penelope kissed her tenderly and plunged her eyes into Josie's eyes as she struggled to regain her footing with reality. Faced with the vision of Josie completely ecstatic in her arms she could not hold back the love impulse that pierced her and it was the voice full of emotion that she whispered against Josie's lips.

-I love you. 

At these words Josie felt her heart filled with happiness and she reversed their position surprising the Park who found herself prisoner of the Saltzman. Josie wanted to prove to her how much she loved her and without waiting she slipped her fingers under Penelope's last fabric barrier. She moaned with excitement when she felt how wet her love was. Under the sensation of Josie's fingers, Penelope couldn't help but moan audibly, the pleasure pulsing through her veins.

-My love, you're so wet too. Josie whispered in a seductive voice against Penelope's ear before sensually nibbling her earlobe, making her shiver with pleasure. Josie's nickname completely electrified the Park who felt her excitement soar.  
Penelope was struggling to catch her breath, her pleasure becoming more intense under Josie's caresses. She threw her head back when she felt the fingers of the siphon paint her powerfully. Penelope moaned her pleasure without restraint, abandoning herself completely in the arms of Josie who felt her let go against her. Josie smiled lovingly at the vision of the woman she loved with her face twisted by pleasure, she was so in love with her and feeling the Park surrendering herself totally to her, letting her vulnerability appear to her swelled her heart with love. 

-You look so beautiful, Penelope. Josie punctuated her declaration by adding a third finger to her gentle torture and she accelerated her movement making the Park whimper louder and louder.

-Um...Jo...I'm gonna..Um... Moaned the witch.

-Come, my love. Josie commanded in a voice full of love and excitement. 

Josie saw Penelope's eyes revolt under the orgasm that had just mowed her down and she captured her pleasure between her lips. Josie let her come to her senses and began to tenderly caress her abs, she contemplated the perfect body she was lucky enough to hold against her. She lured Penelope into a kiss full of love and tenderness that contrasted with those they had just exchanged. The Saltzman plunged her eyes into Penelope's eyes and the voice charged with emotion declared.

-I love you so much, Penelope. 

The Park felt her heart racing to Josie's words and a luminous smile take place on her lips. She wrapped her arms around Josie and covered them with a sheet. The siphons snuggled in her lover's neck, where she placed a tender kiss before whispering.

-I never stopped loving you and I'm sorry for everything I said to you. Promise me you won't leave me again. Her voice broke at the thought of them breaking up.  
Penelope tightened her embrace around her beautiful siphon. She could no longer fight her feelings and she couldn't stay away from Josie any longer. They would find a solution together, she promised herself.

-Leaving you was the most painful decision of my life. I broke my heart. I'm madly in love with you Josie Saltzman, I won't let you go, I promise.  
Josie relaxed and lovingly kissed the lips of her beautiful witch. 

-But JoJo, I have a confession to make. If I walked away it was for you, to make you fight for yourself, for what you want. I... I love you so much, JoJo, and my heart couldn't bear to watch this happen to you without doing anything.

-I know baby. My mom told me three days ago when I saw you pass out from exhaustion. You really need to sleep more Pen! I couldn't bring myself to let you continue to train with my mother without saying anything, you were killing yourself and it was destroying me to see you like that. So I went to confront my mother about the reasons for your training. She wouldn't tell me, but I convinced her to explain. She knew we'd find out about the merge with Lizzie, so waiting only made it more dangerous. And Penelope, I refuse to let you play the hero in Belgium. I know why you train so hard and I refuse to lose you. I won't survive it.

-Josie Saltzman, you're extraordinary. I'm sorry I kept this from you. I found out by accident but seeing Lizzie act like that with you and you letting her, I couldn't take it.

-I understand. Don't apologize, love. But I promise you Lizzie will get better, and this time I won't let anything come between us. 

-I promise we'll find a solution JoJo. I won't let anything happen to you.  
Josie replied with a tender kiss before cuddling up again in her arms. 

-I really missed you, Pen. You stay with me?

-Always JoJo. She kissed Josie's forehead tenderly.

-Pen... Are we? Josie blushed and Penelope was amused but she ended her embarrassment.

-I never really stopped being your girlfriend. 

-I love you, Penelope Park.

-Me, too, with all my obnoxious, evil mean heart. Teasing her girlfriend.

-Oh shut up, Park. Josie replied embarrassed at the memory.  
Penelope laughed before kissing the grumpy witch at her side who sighed with contentment.

At the other end of the manor in the gym Alaric, who was making his rounds, had just found a red bra. He sighed and grunted in his beard, promising himself that if he caught the owner of this underwear she would hear from him. At the same time in the woods near the lake, Caroline was waiting for Penelope for their training. She smiled softly when she realized that she wouldn't be coming, and she guessed that she and Josie must have found each other. Lizzie was beginning to worry that Josie was not coming into their room and decided to go looking for her. Her search was short-lived when she passed by Satan's chamber and heard moans.

-Yuck Josie, seriously Satan again. Grumbled Lizzie.

But deep down she was happy that Josie had regained with Penelope. She knew that the Park sincerely loved her sister and that Josie was only entirely happy with "Satan". However, the thought of the two of them naked behind that door disgusted her and she cast a spell of silence over the room before returning dramatically to her room

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you thought of it! That's would make me very happy :) (Don't forget to leave a kudos!)
> 
> You can find me on twitter : @_Parky


End file.
